


Grow Up

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Books, Bookworm Mai, Dad Zuko, Dating, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Azula, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Mai is tired of Azula's shit, Mom Katara, Nerd Zuko, Nothing too risque, Post-War, Redeemed Azula, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sort of? - Freeform, Zuko just likes Katara's booty, chaperone, gay relationships, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly reformed Azula is driven back into her wicked ways when her brother starts acting protective, so she gives Zuko an ultimatum:  </p><p>“If you let me see Kueng any time I want without a chaperone, then I won’t tell your little water lotus that you haven't been giving her free reign of the palace because she’s a good conversationalist.”</p><p>In times like this Zuko asks, what would Xuan Lee do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up

Zuko wrinkled his nose at the copies of his favourite novels. The hero of the story not only manages to break free from his abusive father, join the good guys and fall hopelessly in love with the main female protagonist, he also managed to repair his damaged relationship with his sister. He loved spending hours getting lost in these stories as it gave him hope that he would somehow fix things with his own ex-villainous sibling.

“Nothing in this book prepared me for this.” Zuko grumbled to Katara as he smacked the table with the treacherous piece of literature. “They should come with a disclaimer.”

“Now, now.” Katara cooed, patting the Fire Lord on the shoulder. “No one said Azula’s rehabilitation was going to be easy.” 

Zuko snorted as that was the understatement of the century. It had taken _years_ to get Azula to see through the lies they had been fed since birth about the Fire Nation, to persuade her to abandon all loyalty to their abusive father and to take the necessary steps to break the cycle of her own abusive behaviour towards others.

“She’s been doing _so well_ though.” Zuko said, a hint of a proud smile gracing his lips. “A few weeks ago Azula would have exercised restraint. Now, Shin can’t even be in the same room as her without breaking into a cold sweat. Do you know how long it took me to convince his husband that another incident like that wouldn’t happen again? Bon wouldn’t leave the palace without a good severance package and the promise of an apology. Maybe I should become a lawyer, that’s probably where the money is…”

Zuko sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head on his desk. Thankfully, a pair of hands rubbing his shoulders made it easier to not take out his frustration on the table. Unfortunately, his cheeks were lightly dusted a sprinkle of pink because of who was releasing the tension in his neck and back.

“Do you remember how we found out Bon and Shin were gay?” Katara asked as she was treating a particularly tight spot in Zuko’s neck.

“Yes.” Zuko groaned. “When Bon’s father threatened to send him to the countryside to “straighten him out,” Shin took Bon away to the Fire Nation capital where they got married and adopted a cute little girl.”

“And do you remember how Shin and Bon never had the guts to come out or stand up to their fathers before they were forbidden from seeing one another?”

“Katara we are talking about my sister, not Shin and Bon… Oh.” Zuko paused. “I see what you’re getting at Katara.”

“Mmmhmm.” Katara giggled. She grabbed the firebender from behind for a small cuddle. “Granted Azula’s not the most well-behaved child, but I don’t think she would be behaving this badly if you trusted her to be alone with her Earth Kingdom commander.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust her, it’s that I don’t trust _Kueng_.” Zuko pouted as he crossed his arms. “She’s as sneaky and politically savvy as my sister and you remember what Azula was like in her quest for power! There was nothing she wouldn’t do to get my throne!”

“But maybe Kueng isn’t after the throne, maybe she’s after more political influence.” Katara suggested. “Remember when that businessman, what was his name… Varrick! Remember when he tried to get me to do a favour for him and said ‘I know you and the Fire Lord are _in bed_ together regarding a lot of key issues.’ I slapped him so hard he had a red handprint on his face for days!”

“Haha, yeah. What a jerk.” Although Zuko wished that were the case.

“But he was a smart jerk for seeing a potential political connection, even if he went about exploiting it the wrong way.” Katara smiled. “Maybe Kueng is after political connections _and_ love. She may be an army commander, but she’s a human being too. I could see that when she was talking to Azula by the turtleduck pond.”

Zuko’s pout was getting worse. Okay, the way Kueng offered Azula her arm on their first date in the Palace Gardens and saved her from a particularly aggressive turtleduck was pretty cute, he would give Kueng that.

He also didn’t think the look Kueng got in her eye when Azula gave a loud, obnoxious laugh was fake, so maybe her affection for his sister wasn’t entirely fake. No one could fake adoration for Azula’s chuckle.   

Kueng also had nothing to gain for knocking out the son of the Admiral who had broken Azula’s heart when they were teens, especially when it made his advisors mutter things like “outrageous,” “mudslinger” or “she should know her place!”

Zuko also noticed that while Azula had gotten better about her prejudices to the other nations before she met Kueng, the princess had started to develop an appreciation of sorts for non-Fire Nation cultures after she had met the powerful earthbender.

“Maybe you’re right…” Zuko conceded. “Maybe I am being overprotective. I’ll limit Azula’s escort to one guard.”

“I am always right.” Katara beamed. “Azula is going to Kueng’s place tomorrow, so you can tell her the good news then. In the meantime put away that paperwork and get some sleep, okay?”

Zuko had barely any time to react before Katara placed a big, wet smooth on his scarred cheek. Thankfully, Zuko didn’t think the Water Tribe girl could see the goofy, love-struck gaze that followed her as she left the Fire Lord’s private quarters.

“Night Katara…” he sighed. “I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go.”

Katara stopped in her tracks and blinked.

“What was that Zuko?” the waterbender raised an eyebrow.

“NOTHING! I mean, I said nothing!” Zuko squawked and nearly dropping all his paperwork in the process. “I… You have sweet dreams too, okay?” Katara’s smirk said she didn’t look entirely convinced but she shimmied her way back to her chambers without a word. Zuko sighed and finally gave into the urge to slam his forehead onto the desk. How on earth was he in a position to judge whether someone was a good match for his sister, when his own love life was barely non-existent?

“You think I would have learned how to talk to women after reading all about your adventures.” He glared at the handsome hero he idolised, whose image was splayed on the front cover of book three. “I’m definitely writing a letter to your creator.” 

* * *

Little did Zuko know that all that was about to change in an instant.

 “My plan is perfect!”

“Your plan is stupid.”

“You think everything is stupid, Mai!” Azula scoffed, crossing her arms. She was trying hard to be polite to her ex-friend and rebuild the connection she destroyed when she started acting like a tyrant in the making, but Mai was simply not reciprocating! “If my plan is so stupid, then wouldn’t have Zuko let Katara die during our battle at the end of the war?”

“Zuko may have got hurt saving Katara’s life, but she still kicked your butt afterwards.” Mai said nonchalantly as she took another bite of her breakfast. She ignored the incredulous look on the princess’ face. “You know it’d be easier to just _talk_ to him.”

“Like my brother would listen to me after that… incident last week.” Azula said.

“I don’t know, you apologised to the guard and even gave his daughter your favourite fan.” Mai wiped her lips. “Maybe Zuko will let you off the hook if you handle this like an adult.”

“Are you IMPLYING that I am NOT acting like an adult?” Azula cried, banging her fist against the table.

“You? Oh no, you’re the perfect picture of maturity.” Mai sipped her cup of tea while Azula remembered to take deep breaths and count to ten. Mai didn’t look up from her cup until Azula’s face stopped glowing.

“You’ll see Mai.” Azula took a deep breath. “Zuko will realise how unfair he’s being when I give him a taste of his own medicine!”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Mai said as she picked up her copy of Love Amongst the Dragons. When Zuko recommended her the book she dismissed it as drivel, but at Katara’s recommendation she borrowed it from the library. It was actually quite an engaging read. “Here he comes. Last chance to change your mind.”

“Please.” Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes, before putting on her signature smirk for her dear brother. “Good morning, Zuzu.” 

“Good morning Azula, Mai.” Zuko said, dressed to impress in his formal robes. “Azula, there is something I would like to discuss with you before you see Kueng today.”

“About that brother, I have a little proposition for you.”

“Oh?” Zuko quirked his only eyebrow and tried to get a clue of what his sister was up to by sneaking a peak at her friend. Mai sat there, enraptured in her book. 

“I know you don’t like Kueng, but I do, so you're not going to stop me from seeing her.” Azula said, hands placed firmly on her hips. “However, I can’t keep my title and marry her without your approval so I thought that we could come up with a deal.”

“I’m listening.” Zuko said, deciding to entertain his sister.

“If you let me see Kueng any time I want without a chaperone, then I won’t tell your little water lotus that you haven’t been giving her free reign of the palace because she’s a good conversationalist.” This was where Azula’s smirk took on a saucy and sinister tone, but Zuko had learned from his past mistakes.

“What in Agni’s name are you suggesting Azula?” he crossed his arms and glared at her, suggesting that Azula’s theories about his love life were wrong.

“I’m suggesting that you didn’t take a bolt of lightning to chest to save Katara’s life because you’re ‘friends.’ I didn’t target her just because it was convenient.” Azula smiled when all the warmth from Zuko’s gold eyes turned icy. “Oh what’s the matter brother, did I hit a sore spot?”  
  
“Azula…” he growled in a warning tone.

“I wonder if Katara’s rejection of your romantic feelings will hit a sore spot too.” Azula said innocently. “How about we find out? Oh Katara!” the princess called for the waterbender, who had been watering the palace gardens. Katara waved back and approached the royal siblings.

“You wouldn’t dare!” A dark red blush spread across Zuko’s cheeks.

“Oh I would Zuko.” Azula said. “If you’re gonna ruin my love life, then I’m gonna ruins yours.”

Zuko snarled and ground his teeth together before he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was just like his sister to be so childish!

“Katara, I have something I want to tell you!” Azula wore her most innocent smile. “Something about my brother!”

Zuko’s knees were beginning to shake when he saw the Water Tribe girl’s beautiful smile and the way her eyes lit up when Azula mentioned him. Oh Agni, what was he gonna do?

“Something VERY interesting about my brother.” Azula started wiggling her eyebrows. Now she was just toying with him! “Unless he makes a promise…” she whispered so that only he could hear her.

Zuko paused, realising he was being silly and just as childish as his little sister.

The solution was so very simple and straightforward and honestly something he should have tried long ago. If jumping in front of lightening for Katara was so easy to do, then this should have been a piece of cake.

His favourite fictional character, Xuan Lee, would be oh so proud of him.

Ignoring how his knees were shaking and his palms were sweating, he confidently strode towards Katara, blocking Azula’s view of the Water Tribe beauty. Katara blinked.

“Before my sister makes a fool of herself, I have one thing to say.” Zuko said. “Yesterday, I lied to you. I didn’t wish you sweet dreams, I said-”

“I hate it when you leave, but I love to watch you go?” Katara snickered. “Yeah, I heard.”

“What? I-Wha-Then why didn’t you say anything?!” Zuko cried, his face glowing like a red lantern.

“Because I was trying to spare you the embarrassment of saying such a cheesy line.” Katara said, that evil little smirk never leaving her face. “And although I know I look good from behind, it’s nice to hear it from someone else.”

“Well, do you know what else I love?” Zuko said, trying to ignore how hot his ears were burning. Agni, how did Xuan Lee seduce all those women without setting himself on fire? _“You.”_

That wiped the little evil smirk off Katara’s face.

And Azula’s.

“WHAT?” she could be heard screaming in the background. “I DON’T BELIEVE THIS-”

“Shh!” Mai placed a finger on Azula’s lips, her book having been abandoned. “It’s getting to the good bit!” 

“You know you don’t have to propose to me just because you said I have a nice butt.” Katara gave a hesitant laugh, although she couldn’t quite look the Fire Lord in the eye and was starting to glow a similar shade of red to Zuko. “It’s no big deal!”

“W-Well, my feelings for you are a pretty big deal!” Zuko stuttered. He continued when he saw that Katara’s full attention was on him again. “They’ve been a pretty big deal ever since we fought Azula, when I realised that the thought of a world without you was just _unbearable_.”    

“Zuko.” Katara gasped.

“I know you said you didn’t want to date again because you didn’t think you were cut out for a long-term relationship, so I respected your wishes. However, I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life and I didn’t want one of them to be not telling you how I actually feel.” Goodness gracious Agni, the tears wouldn’t stop falling from his eyes but he couldn’t help it! It was like an emotional wall inside his head was crumbling down and letting the water through the floodgates. “I’m sorry…”

Zuko mentally and emotionally prepared himself for the rejection Azula had warned him about, so he was ready to up another emotional wall and pretend that he was happy to forget about this whole incident if Katara was willing.

Instead, she decided to take a hammer to that wall by cupping his face in her hands and kissing him straight on the lips.

“I…” Zuko breathed as she finally broke away. Xuan Lee would have complained about how unmanly it was to let the woman lead a first kiss, but at this point in time Zuko was too happy to care.

Now that he thought about, Xuan Lee was also always a bit of a sexist prick. He'd have to make that character his problematic fave.   

“There’s no need to be sorry.” Katara murmured into his scarred ear, after Azula had been screaming bloody murder for thirty seconds straight. Zuko was surprised he could hear Katara over the angry ranting or even comprehend full sentences after that kiss. “I feel the same.”

“DON’T JUST SIT THERE MAI, THAT WATER TRIBE WOMAN IS THROWING HERSELF AT YOUR MAN! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!” Azula could be heard yelling outside of the new couple’s happy cloud. Zuko ignored her and decided to nuzzle his new girlfriend instead. “Aren’t you mad? Upset? Horrified?”

“Azula please, I am a happily married adult woman. I broke up with your brother years ago and he already told me how he felt.” Mai put her nose back into her book. _“Grow up.”_

Rather than acknowledge the Azula’s panicked panting, Mai rolled her eyes and turned another page of her novel.

“The advisors! Yeah, I’ll tell the advisors!” Azula cackled. “THEY certainly won’t approve.”

“Actually, I told them about my feelings for Katara and they’re happy with the arrangement.” Zuko smirked as Azula’s jaw dropped. “They think she’s a suitable match for me.”  
  
Zuko didn’t mention that that was because he tricked them into thinking that Katara was a Water Tribe princess, but he didn’t mention that to his sister. Katara was practically a princess anyway, with the way everyone adored her.

“I…” Azula dropped to her knees. “Have been beaten at my own game.”

“Yes, you have.” Zuko said. “But Kueng can comfort you the next time you see her, with only one bodyguard present.”

“Really?!” Azula smiled, immediately jumping back onto her feet.  

She could be very cold and calculating, but Zuko’s heart couldn’t help but swell with happiness at the joy in his sister’s eyes.

“Yes.” Katara said. “But not today. You’re grounded for trying to emotionally blackmail your brother.”

Zuko bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing at his sister’s face.

“I AM TWENTY-FOUR SUMMERS OLD KATARA! YOU’RE NOT MY MOTHER!” she screamed.

“No, but you are under my guardianship and Katara and I have to set a precedent.” Zuko said, patting Katara’s hand. Zuko becoming Azula’s guardian was one of the conditions that had to be met in order for Azula to be set free from the psychiatric ward she was imprisoned in. Or at least that is what Azula thought. Zuko had abolished that rule years ago in order to improve the rights of mentally ill patients, but Azula was so far unaware of this fact. He didn't plan on telling her the truth until after she completely turned a new leaf. He didn't like lying to his sister, but until she stopped backsliding he would keep her in the dark. “You can see her again outside the palace walls in a week’s time.”

While Azula wailed ‘this is so unfair!’, Zuko took Katara’s hand and kissed it.

“Where would you like to go on our first date, my little water lotus?”

Katara raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“You don’t like the pet name?”

“No.”

“Okay then, how about my little… Cherry blossom? Or my turtleduck?”

“No.”

“Moon of my life?”

“Just Katara is fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Kueng is basically Kuvira's ancestor, if you're familiar with the Legend of Korra series. 
> 
> She is completely and truly smitten with Azula and likes her for who she is. It helps that she doesn't take any of Azula's guff. 
> 
> -Mai and Zuko broke up, but in this universe she is friends with both him and Katara. Who she's married to I will leave to your imagination. 
> 
> -Originally 'guardianship' was going to be a law for mentally ill patients that was still in place in Zuko's time line but what with Zuko's relationship with mental illness and his sister, I can't help but think he would do all he could do get rid of any laws that denied mentally ill patients agency.


End file.
